Três beijos
by dai86
Summary: UA. Três beijos, duas cicatrizes, uma mulher. Sakura sabe que nunca será suficiente. Sasuke apenas deseja poder romper as correntes ao redor de ambos.  Tradução de Three kisses, de the blanket . Uma fic triste, mas doce.


**Três beijos**

**.**

**(Three kisses)**

**.**

**Por: the blanket **(id:1090543)

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Mais uma tradução. Percebi que muitos leitores gostam de SasuSaku, então resolvi traduzir essa fic lindinha.**

**Pessoalmente eu gosto de qualquer Sakura fic bem escrita.**

**aviso: para os fracos de coração, preparem os lenços ;)**

**Sasu x Saku, Ino x Shika implícito, um muito sutil Naru x Saku**

**Aviso: UA, possivelmente OOC... uma surpresa no final?**

**Sinopse: Três beijos, duas cicatrizes, uma mulher. Sakura sabe que nunca será suficiente. Sasuke apenas deseja poder romper as correntes ao redor de ambos.**

* * *

Aconteceu numa quarta-feira.

Ela está no parque, seu chapéu de palha descansa na areia ao seu lado, e uma pá azul de plástico é segurada firme em uma pequena mão gordinha. Semana que vem será seu aniversário, e mamãe lhe disse iriam pra praia. Sakura não é nada menos do que perfeccionista. Ela quer praticar e praticar pra construir o melhor castelo de areia que existe, e ninguém vai impedi-la.

De repente, uma sombra cai sobre ela, e ela levanta os olhos pra enxergar melhor o garotinho no caminho de sua luz. Ele parece, como lhe diz toda experiência de seus 5 anos, com uma galinha, com o cabelo espetado daquela forma estranha atrás da cabeça. O negro intenso dos cabelos contrasta com sua pele branca, e fios rebeldes caem sobre seus olhos. Ele encara sua pá e balde com um olhar esperançoso. Ao perceber, ela os agarra com mais força contra seu peito lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado. Ele a encara sem piscar, até que de repente decide falar.

"Oi. Qual seu nome?"

Ela pisca, e quase gagueja sua resposta quando se lembra do que Ino lhe disse, dois dias atrás, neste mesmo parque.

_Seria uma pena um botão como você morrer na videira antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de florescer._

Certo. Ela consegue fazer isso. É só um menino afinal de contas. Ela põe um sorriso no rosto e com um pouco de receio oferece sua mão.

"Haruno Sakura. Qual o seu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Posso brincar com você?"

O sorriso dela brilhava mais que o sol. Ino tem razão, ela acha. Fazer amigos não é tão difícil se eles forem todos gentis como esse menino.

Mais tarde, antes de se despedirem ele lhe dá uma rosa com um rubor tímido em seu rosto.

Ela agradece aceitando a flor, dá um sorriso e se aproxima pra contar um segredo.

_Eu prefiro cosmos._

Assim tudo começa. Uma amizade construída sob o sol, com castelos de areia e joelhos aranhados.

:::

:::

:::

Ela está correndo.

A garota de 13 anos corre o mais rápido que pode. Eles a estão perseguindo de novo, xingando e fazendo ela chorar. A garota de cabelos pretos e olhar hostil, o garoto de cabelo espetado castanho e o terceiro com faixas em quase todo seu rosto...

Normalmente Ino-chan a acompanha até em casa, mas a loirinha havia voltado cedo pra casa com um aceno contente, a instruindo a pedir que alguém a acompanhasse hoje. Ela não gostava quando maltravam Sakura, e ela detesta mais ainda quando não estava por perto pra impedir.

Sasuke-kun a teria acompanhado, mas ele tinha um compromisso de família hoje. Compromisso que ele havia dito que não poderia faltar.

Ela volta ao presente com um empurrão que faz cair violentamente com o rosto no chão. Foi Zaku quem a empurrou, mas é Kin quem a puxa pelos cabelos, fazendo ela se ajoelhar.

"Você tem um cabelo tão bonito Sakura-chan," ela diz com desdém. "Se bem que não sei por que você se dá ao trabalho. Você é um nada."

Zaku e Dosu riem, e o último puxa um canivete que faz o coração de Sakura acelerar. Num último esforço, ela chuta pra todos os lados, tentando acertar qualquer coisa. Ela acerta a canela de Dosu, fazendo ele derrubar o canivete perto o suficiente pra ela alcançar. Kin ri com desdém.

"Você tem um canivete. E daí? Eu ainda estou segurando seus cabelos, e ainda são três contra um, princesa. Você não se atreveria a me ferir."

Ela é tão nojenta e convencida que faz Sakura tremer de raiva. Ela faria qualquer coisa pra tirar aquele sorriso sarcástico, horrível da cara de porcelana da Kin. De repente, ela pára de lutar.

"Quem disse que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com você?"

Ela ergue a lâmina e num movimento preciso, corta o próprio cabelo; fios rosa se espalham ao redor delas. Nada lhe dá mais satisfação do que ver os garotos assustados, com os olhos arregalados. Acima dela, o punho de Kin perde força e ela se levanta imediatamente. Antes que consiga fazer qualquer outro movimento, ela sente alguém atrás dela, a segurando contra seu peito e encarando seus malfeitores.

"Sakura. Quem machucou seu rosto?"

Ela nunca havia visto Sasuke nesse estado. Seu rosto, geralmente tão gentil – ao menos com ela – continha uma expressão de ódio mortal, e suas mãos tremiam. Ela não tem certeza se lhe agrada vê-lo assim.

"Sasuke-kun..."

_Quem foi_? Ele está gritando agora, obviamente frustrado por sua falta de resposta.

"Fui eu."

Olhos negros encaram Zaku, que sorri com malícia.

Sasuke olha mais uma vez pro estado desgrenhado de Sakura, e avança.

:::

:::

:::

Eles têm 15 anos, e apesar de não saberem, amanhã será o começo de seu fim.

Seu cabelo rosa é curto e ela tem um curativo em sua testa. Ela é desastrada e desajeitada, e tem todo os tipos de qualidades pouco atrativas, mas ela é _dele_, e é tudo o que importa.

Sasuke sabe que é melhor se afastar dela agora, que mais tarde vai ser muito mais difícil, mas apesar de toda a inteligência pela qual seus professores o admiram, ele também é egoísta. Ele quer mantê-la por mais algum tempo, ele raciocina consigo mesmo. Além disso, seus olhos verdes o estão observando agora – apesar dela tentar disfarçar – e se ele tiver que dizer adeus mais tarde, prefere fazê-lo quando ela não estiver olhando

É mais fácil assim.

Sakura o observa pelo canto do olho. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. Ela sabe disso porque, ao invés de seu olhar indiferente, ela pode ver rugas de preocupação em sua testa e no canto de seus lábios.

"Eu vou me mudar amanhã."

Choque toma seu corpo e ela se volta pra encará-lo.

"Mudar... porque agora? Por que tão de repente?"

"Meu pai conseguiu um novo emprego. Um emprego melhor."

Ela pára aí. A família de Sasuke tem passado por dificuldades no último ano. Seu pai havia liquidado os bens numa aposta mal feita, e o que um dia fora a fortuna da família Uchiha, agora estava ameaçada de se perder. Foi apenas através do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, que eles haviam conseguido manter aparências.

Por essa razão foi um choque enorme quando o famoso prodígio da família Uchiha arrumou seus pertences, estrangulou seu melhor amigo (aparentemente como uma espécie de distração, o desgraçado), e fugiu pra se juntar a um grupo terrorista radical que ameaçava neste momento a segurança do país.

Os Uchiha estavam condenados, o nome antes reverenciado era atirado na lama por sussurros de _traidor_ e _fracasso_. Sua mãe estava devastada, ficando de cama por uma semana. Mas foi o pai de Sasuke quem foi mais afetado. Ele era uma sombra do homem que foi. Até onde Sakura sabia, ele nunca havia sido um homem amoroso, mesmo antes do declínio de Itachi. Mas agora, havia um cansaço em seus olhos, uma fatiga em seu âmago que partia o coração de Sasuke. Era como se a partida de Itachi tivesse acabado com toda esperança de recuperar a glória do clã.

Então, onde exatamente isso tudo deixava Sasuke?

Relembrando esses fatos em sua mente, ela pôde entender onde Sasuke adquiriu essa determinação pra provar ser digno do seu nome. Ela sabia que ele não queria nada mais do que provar ao seu pai que o prestígio da família não havia se perdido com aquele monstro.

Ele está em silêncio, e ela deseja que, por um momento, ele perca essa maldita calma e _chore_, maldição. Ele a está abandonando, não está? Isso não significa nada?

Ela não significa nada?

"Eu vou voltar, você sabe disso, não?"

É uma promessa vazia e ela sabe disso, mesmo que ele não. A família de Sasuke irá pra onde eles possam se reerguer e fará o que for necessário pra tanto. Aonde ele for, não vai haver tempo pra conversas bobas, sair pra um lanche tarde da noite, piadas sarcásticas durante a lição de cálculo.

É nesse momento que ela se dá conta, com uma certeza arrepiante, que ela o perdeu.

Naquela noite ele entra por sua janela e a observa enquanto dorme. Ela esteve chorando, e ele tem certeza que foi ele a causa. Por um momento ele se permite imaginar uma vida sem preocupações, sem irmãos traidores...

Imaginar uma vida com ela.

Ele ignora o nó em sua garganta e se aproxima, acaricia sua pele macia com a mão e gentilmente afasta fios rebeldes que caem sobre seu rosto.

E então ele parte, assombrado por algo que sabe já estar fora de seu alcance.

:::

:::

:::

É difícil no começo, mas agora, sete anos mais tarde, as coisas finalmente começam a se ajeitar. Aqui em Kaze, o nome Uchiha se tornou respeitado novamente, e fontes discretas em Kusa informam Fugaku que logo será seguro voltar. Os rumores se passaram, disseram.

Agora, as pessoas falavam de Uchiha com um pesar vago, e um pouco de curiosidade. Fugaku e Mikoto estão satisfeitos. Apesar da traição de Itachi ainda pesar sobre eles, ambos aprenderam a ignorar isso, empurrando para o fundo de suas mentes, como um segredo obsceno.

Os líderes de Kaze não podiam estar mais felizes por eles. Os Uchiha haviam feito muito pela cidade, estabelecendo um sistema de segurança praticamente impenetrável. Como resultado, a economia cresceu vertiginosamente. Nenhum negócio cresce em um lugar onde as pessoas temem por sua segurança.

As coisas nunca estiveram melhores com Sasuke. Ele é bonito de uma maneira que poucas pessoas são, e todos notam isso. Alto e magro, músculos definidos mas não exagerados, e seus olhos negros ainda apanham todos os olhares.

Ele é alvo de muitas fantasias, e ele sabe.

Curiosamente, entretanto, ele ainda não tirou proveito de sua situação.

Os rapazes invejosos – porque homens não fofocam como as garotas – insinuam se ele teria outras preferências.

Sasuke ri quando vê esses mesmos rapazes mancando com muletas.

Um dia, tarde da noite, seu pai o chama na sala de estudos. Enquanto Sasuke espera o início da conversa, seus olhos correm pela sala. Nas paredes, há várias fotos de seu pai posando com dignitários, homens que querem a empresa Uchiha atualizando o sistema dos departamentos de segurança de seus países. Ele se lembra de onde eles estavam sete anos atrás e se permite sorrir, um gesto incomum pra este rapaz tão sério. Eles cresceram tanto. Seu olhar percorre a sala novamente até pousar sobre um arranjo de flores em frente ao espelho. Sem dúvida, obra de sua mãe.

_Meu pai não perderia tempo em algo tão sentimental..._

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ele se dá conta de um simples fato.

São cosmos.

Sem pedir licença, imagens de uma garota de cabelos rosa e sorridentes olhos verdes surgem em sua mente. Faz tempo que não pensa nela. Algumas vezes, durante os poucos momentos de descanso que tem, ele pensa sobre ela, imagina o que ela estaria fazendo, se ele está feliz...

_Com quem ela está._

Este o último pensamento o surpreende, mas antes que ele possa se questionar, seu pai entra com um discreto sorriso no rosto. Imediatamente, Sasuke se surpreende com a leveza de seus passos, e, conforme o homem se senta em sua cadeira de couro, ele percebe o brilho de ansiedade nos olhos de seu pai.

Há um ar de certeza e fé em seus olhos, um olhar que diz a Sasuke que seu pai acredita nele, confia nele, pra cumprir o que quer que ele esteja a ponto de pedir que ele faça.

Sasuke se dá conta que faria qualquer coisa pra manter esse olhar no rosto de seu pai.

"Sasuke. Você está preparado pra fazer sua parte pelo bem dessa família?"

Mais tarde, quando sai da sala, Sasuke tenta não pensar em promessas de castelos de areia, folhas caídas e olhos verdes desapontados.

Ele tem um dever.

:::

:::

:::

São 3:32 da tarde de uma quinta-feira quando ela lê sobre o casamento.

A noiva é linda. Ino, Tenten e Hinata estão maravilhadas com os detalhes e Sakura não quer nada mais do que desaparecer. Ela sabia que isso viria, sentiu em seu coração o dia em que ele partiu. Faz sete anos.

Certamente, ela já superou sua partida.

"Hey, Sakura! Não é Uchiha Sasuke? Aquele bonitinho que era seu melhor amigo? Ele se mudou pra longe há alguns anos, não?"

Tenten franze a testa em concentração, até que parece se lembrar de um fato.

"Uchiha... não é o sobrenome daquele terrorista, Itachi, preso dois anos atrás?"

"Acho que você tem razão, Tenten. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Uma pena, ele era uma graça..."

"Ino..." Hinata repreendeu a amiga, "melhor não deixar Shikamaru te ouvir!"

A loira balança a mão com desdém, seu anel de noivado brilhando contra a luz.

"Por favor... como se ele fosse fazer algo sobre isso."

Conforme Ino começa a falar, Sakura segura o jornal pra esconder seu rosto, e encara o anúncio de casamento até não enxergar mais as palavras.

Ela não nota as lágrimas até mais tarde, depois que Tenten e Hinata haviam ido embora, e Ino as enxugava.

"Eu sinto muito."

Ela sorri um sorriso dolorosamente brilhante, e igualmente artificial.

"Eu também."

:::

:::

:::

Surpreendentemente, o destino é gentil.

O primeiro encontro não ocorre até pelo menos um mês depois que ele retorna pra cidade. Ela está caminhando pra casa vindo do mercado com uma sacola de ingredientes pras refeições dessa semana, quando vê de repente uma mancha azul e preta se agarrar a sua perna. Ele é adorável, com a abertura entre seus dentes visível quando ele sorri e seus cabelos pretos bagunçados. As mãozinhas são macias, e ela não quer nada mais do que desenrolá-lo de sua perna e beijar suas bochechas até ele se contorcer.

O garotinho olha pra cima e lhe dá um sorriso ainda mais largo, exibindo um total de seis dentes de leite.

"Ei, moça bonita!"

Ela imagina quais são as conseqüências de seqüestro, e se ela realmente se importa tanto assim com a própria liberdade.

"Akito. Volta aqui."

A voz a paralisa.

É a voz que assombra seus sonhos à noite.

"Uchiha-san."

Ele se surpreende com a formalidade a princípio, mas disfarça bem. Após um momento de surpresa, ele retoma a compostura.

"Sakura."

Há um momento de silêncio desconfortável que até mesmo Akito não ousa interromper. Os olhos de Sakura tentam se saciar da imagem do homem a sua frente, após sete anos de sua ausência.

Ela sabe que provavelmente não voltará a vê-lo depois de hoje, e se permitindo esse pequeno gesto.

Ele está mais alto, mas é claro que ela esperava por isso. A cicatriz que ele adquiriu ao defendê-la de Kin, Zaku e Dosu desapareceu; e a que conseguiu quando caiu na caixa de areia não passa de uma memória. Seus cabelos ainda são negros como seus olhos, e suas mão ainda são elegantes com longos dedos que ela gostava de entrelaçar com os seus, tantas noites atrás.

Ele é, ela pensa consigo, o padrão impossível pelo qual ela media sua vida. Cada desafio era superado pra se aproximar dele, cada fardo era só seu pra carregar, até que ela pudesse dividi-lo um dia com ele. Houve algumas propostas, algumas tentativas de relacionamentos. Mas cada vez que as coisas ficavam sérias demais, ela terminava, dando desculpas como incompatibilidade e falta de química. Mas agora, de pé diante desse homem, diante desse impossível Santo Graal, Sakura não podia sentir nada além de uma profunda tristeza.

Ela não havia sido o suficiente pra impedir que ele partisse. E ela não seria suficiente pra fazê-lo querer ficar.

Ela dá um sorriso gracioso pra Akito uma última vez, fazendo com que Sasuke – que a estudava com a mesma intensidade que ela – sentisse um nó na garganta, e sai caminhando.

Quando ela tem certeza que ele não pode mais enxergar as lágrimas, ela se vira.

"Foi bom te ver mais uma vez, Uchiha-san." Ela hesita, dá um sorriso frágil, se corrigindo.

"Quero dizer... Sasuke."

De alguma maneira, aquele '_Sasuke_' sem o '-_kun'_ o machuca mais do que ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo seu sobrenome.

:::

:::

:::

Ele consegue seu endereço com Ino um dia. Surpreendentemente, ela não insinua nada, não sorri com malícia ou faz qualquer piada. Tudo que ela faz é lhe entregar um pedaço de papel com o endereço de Sakura.

Em sua pressa, ele pede por um buquê de rosas. Ino não diz nada, mas suas mãos ainda estão sobre o laço de enfeite como se estivesse se debatendo se deveria dizer algo. Ele lhe tira a oportunidade quando pega o buquê de suas mãos e lhe paga apressadamente.

Conforme sai da floricultura, ela o detém com uma frase, um pedido silencioso com um toque de advertência.

"Por favor, Sasuke. Só não a faça chorar mais."

A última palavra '_mais'_ o incomoda, mas ele não responde.

:::

:::

:::

O prédio é exatamente como ele esperava. Tem três andares com caixilhos verdes, e um caminho ajardinado. Ele se permite um sorriso. Sakura provavelmente deve ter alugado antes mesmo de ver o interior.

Ela sempre amou flores.

Ele bate à porta, e espera pela resposta.

Quando ela vê quem é, e o buquê que ele lhe oferece, ela começa a ruborizar, mas logo pára.

Sem dúvida, ela se lembra de quem ela é, quem ele é, e se força a ficar calma.

"Bem, isso é uma surpresa. Por favor, entre."

Ele olha ao redor incerto, claramente em desvantagem. Em outro lugar, em outra época, Sakura acredita acharia aquilo engraçado, mas não aqui, não agora.

_Ele não é seu._

"Você não está ocupada, está?"

Ela o leva à sua sala de estar - uma mistura charmosa de tons suaves de branco e verdes naturais intensos - antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá pra nós."

Ele agarra sua mão e se arrepende quase imediatamente.

O contato momentâneo provoca faíscas.

"Não precisa. Eu não vou tomar muito do seu tempo."

Sua expressão vacila por um momento, até que ela se recobra e força um sorriso.

Imediatamente um silêncio constrangedor recai sobre os dois. Sasuke não suporta as vozes em sua cabeça dizendo tudo o que ele devia ter dito, e tudo o que ele devia ter feito. É doloroso escutar, uma onda de arrependimento que o atormentava desde aquele encontro na rua.

De sua parte, Sakura está abalada. Eis aqui ele, seu objetivo inalcançável, sentado em sua sala de estar. Ele está apenas centímetros de distância, e ainda sim, tudo o que ela enxerga é o abismo que os separa; sete anos sonhando, desejando e esperando a chance de finalmente ser digna dele.

"Eu sinto muito," ele diz, olhos negros penetrando em seus verde jade. Sasuke sabe que esta é sua única chance de compensá-la, essa mulher-menina de _sete-treze-quinze _anos, que o amou, mas a quem ele rejeitou. Ele não entende porque ela o afeta dessa maneira, e ele sabe que casar com a filha do líder de Kaze foi a decisão certa – isso reforçou a aliança entre Kaze e Kusa, cimentou a parceria de seu pai com o governo, e apagou os erros atrozes de Itachi da mente de todos.

Sua noiva havia sido a redenção de sua família.

Então porque, quando ele a viu descendo a rua distraída com seus pensamentos, porque foi que teve um impulso irracional de implorar por seu perdão?

Sakura observa o homem a sua frente com um sorriso triste em seu rosto. Mesmo que tantas vezes ela tenha se repreendido por essa tolice, ela sonhou com o dia em que Sasuke Uchiha voltaria pra ela. Após alcançar seus objetivos na vida, após se provar para seu pai, ele voltaria pra casa, pra Kusa, pra _ela_, com seus braços e seu coração finalmente abertos.

Bom, ela pensa com amargor, de fato ele havia voltado pra Kusa, e com seus braços abertos... mas não pra ela. Em seus braços estava sua família: sua bela esposa com cálidos olhos azuis, lindas madeixas negras e seu doce sorriso... e seu maravilhoso garotinho.

O tipo de garotinho que ela imaginou que teria com ele um dia.

Mas mesmo com esses sonhos Sakura era uma garota esperta, e sabia como essa história terminaria. Sasuke partiu todos aqueles anos atrás pra ajudar sua família a se recuperar de um escândalo. Ela nunca teve a menor dúvida de que ele conseguiria, e da mesma forma, não teve a menor dúvida de que ao longo do caminho ele encontraria outra pessoa para ser sua parceira na vida. Sasuke, ela acreditava, não era destinado pra estar com alguém como ela.

"Sakura? Você está quieta."

Ela dá um sorriso gentil, triste, e começa a falar.

"Sasuke... acho que sei por que você está se desculpando; e eu vou ser a primeira a lhe dizer que não há nenhuma razão pra tanto. Você está se desculpando porque acredita que me deve alguma coisa, e que agora não pode entregar."

Quando ele abre a boca pra interromper ela levanta sua mão, se assegura que ele vai deixá-la falar e então continua.

"Como eu estava dizendo, você acredita que me deve alguma coisa, mas você não deve Sasuke. Ambos sabemos que nunca fizemos promessas um para o outro. Por Deus, nós tínhamos apenas 15 anos quando você se mudou! Dificilmente idade suficiente pra qualquer compromisso sério. Mas... de fato eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa..."

Quando ela hesita Sasuke aproveita pra avaliá-la. Ela está magra, _magra demais_. Provavelmente não tem se cuidado bem. Era a mesma coisa quando eles eram crianças. Ela cuidava dele, se certificava de que ele não estava mais com fome antes de tocar a própria comida. Entretanto, apesar do quão magra parece, ela ainda é Sakura. Não é bela da mesma forma que sua esposa, ou Ino. Sua testa é grande, seu nariz um pouco desproporcional, seus cabelos de um tom estanho...

Mas pra Sasuke, ela nunca lhe pareceu mais adorável.

"Eu te amo."

Sua declaração, mesmo que previsível, ainda lhe tira o ar. Ele mal a escuta continuar.

"Eu sei que não é certo lhe dizer isso Sasuke, não mais, não agora que você está casado, mas eu só queria que você soubesse. Eu estou contente que você esteja feliz, Sasuke. Eu estou contente que você tenha encontrado alguém pra ficar com você, alguém pra te abraçar e te aquecer... é tudo que eu sempre quis pra você, sabe? Mesmo que esta não seja eu, e pra ser honesta, eu sempre soube que não poderia ser."

Nesse momento, ela ri, uma risada magoada, e seu coração se parte um pouco mais ao ouvir esse som.

"Você sempre esteve destinado a alguém melhor."

Ela está sorrindo, as lágrimas correndo livremente, mas tudo o que Sasuke pôde ouvir foi sua última declaração.

"Sakura..."

"Ela te faz feliz, Sasuke. Enquanto eu... enquanto eu... não pude. Ela é suficiente. E eu estou contente por isso."

O sentimento em seu peito é insuportável agora, o aperto o faz imaginar como seu coração ainda consegue bater. A sua frente, Sakura ainda está falando, mas ele não quer escutar aquilo, não quer escutá-la dizer que não era boa o suficiente. Não agora... não quando ele se dá conta do idiota que foi por ignorar seus instintos.

Mas é tarde demais agora. Muitas vidas dependem de seu compromisso, e Sasuke apenas deseja poder se libertar das correntes ao redor de ambos.

Mas ele não vai sair daqui sem nada, maldição. Ele não vai fazer dela sua amante, não vai. Ela é melhor do que isso, e merece uma chance de ter a própria felicidade. Talvez, um dia, ele acredita, ela possa se apaixonar também. Ela possa se permitir esquecê-lo pra poder começar a própria família.

Ele ignora o nó na garganta se formando ao imaginar outro homem a amando.

Nesse momento, ele vai aceitar o que puder ter.

Três beijos, para os três estágios dessa maravilhosa mulher diante dele.

O primeiro é puro, e doce, um inocente toque de lábios sobre a pele.

_Eles têm sete anos, e ela o deixa usar seus instrumentos pra construir seus sonhos._

O segundo é primitivo, e ardente.

_Eles têm treze anos, e ela lhe ensina o que é se importar com uma pessoa o suficiente pra lutar por ela._

O terceiro é possessivo e longo, uma marca mais do qualquer outra coisa.

_Eles têm quinze anos, e ela é seu bálsamo, sua sanidade, sua âncora, mas principalmente, __**sua**__._

Então, quando eles estão sem fôlego, e ela em seu colo, ele inclina seu queixo pra cima de forma a fazê-la olhar em seus olhos, corre seus dedos pelos cabelos rosa e a beija de forma tão gentil que a faz chorar novamente.

_Eles têm vinte e três anos, e este é um adeus_.

Nesse beijo, ele despeja todo o amor que guardou dentro de si, todo o amor que sentiu em sua vida, nos lábios da única mulher que inspirou esses sentimentos.

Tem sabor das memórias da vida que eles nunca dividirão, e dos momentos que poderiam ter sido.

Tem sabor, ele pensa com pesar, um pouco como arrependimento.

Conforme deixa o apartamento, ele vê as rosas vermelhas no vaso – as rosas que ele lhe trouxe – e balança a cabeça.

Apenas mais uma ofensa na lista das que cometeu contra ela.

Saindo do elevador, ele vê dois homens que entram discutindo no lobby. Um deles está vestido todo de verde e carrega um buquê de lírios, seu cabelo moldado numa perfeita forma de tigela; e ele tem as sobrancelhas mais espessas que Sasuke já viu. O outro homem está vestindo... uma combinação chamativa de laranja neon e azul escuro. Seu cabelo loiro espetado está bagunçado e seus olhos azuis brilham com determinação. Ele carrega um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa. É esse homem quem ele aborda quando sai do lobby.

"Ei. Vem aqui."

O loiro o olha com desconfiança, e Sasuke o avalia. Ele é um pouco barulhento, mas Sakura consegue lidar com isso. Ele parece razoavelmente em forma, então vai ser capaz de protegê-la. Melhor de tudo, se essa energia sem limites e o entusiasmo em seus olhos são alguma indicação, ele já a ama.

Sim... ele vai servir.

"Essas flores são pra moça do 253?"

"... são. Por que pergunta?"

A expressão no rosto do estranho é imperceptível, mas há uma tristeza em seus olhos que faz Naruto deter-se.

"Só um conselho. Ela prefere cosmos."

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Sasuke vai embora.

* * *

**Triste, mas doce...**

**espero que tenham gostado.**

**dai86**


End file.
